


Hustled

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bestiality, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Intoxication, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: GKM Prompt Fill:  Santana/2 older men, dubcon? drunk bet, alleyway sex, possible dp, anal, object play, masturbationSantana goes to a seedy bar by herself & uses her fake id to get a couple of drinks and then ends up getting into a bet over some game with two guys. At first she wins and becomes confident that she bets that if she wins she gets something from the guys but if she loses she'll fuck both of them.Her luck turns and she loses so she tries to play off like she was kidding about the bet but the guys hold her to it, take her into the alley behind the bar, pull up her dress and fuck her. The guys are maybe late 30s and in pretty good shape. They either fuck her one after the other or both at the same time (ass/pussy dp or both in her pussy, up to filler). It's bareback and they cum inside her.Bonus:after they're done one of the guys finishes the bottle of beer he brought out with him and then shoves it into her pussy as something to remember them by.Double bonus: Santana's too sore to take the bottle out so she goes home with it still in her pussy and then tries but she's not wet enough so she has to rub herself and kind of fuck herself with it to get it to move so she can take it out.





	Hustled

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to creamyfilling for recommending this prompt!

“Game over, Sexy. I win.”

Santana stared blankly at the pool table, unable to process how this had happened. She’d been running the table all night, winning drinks and loving life. Mid-terms had sucked, so she’d grabbed her fake ID and hauled ass to a seedy bar that she knew didn’t ask questions. Hours of drinking and kicking ass at pool had made her feel a little better and her confidence was high...so she’d made a big bet.

The guy she’d been playing had tossed the keys of his Audi into the pot, egging her on to bet something equally valuable. Sure in her ability to win, Santana had cockily agreed to fuck him and his buddy if she lost.

There was no way she could lose.

Except...she lost.

“Well, shit,” she muttered, putting her cue on the rack and swallowing down the rest of her whiskey. “Must be a bit drunker than I thought.”

“A bet’s a bet,” her opponent hooted, slinging an arm around her shoulders and walking her through the bar. His friend followed close behind. Both of them were older, late 30’s, more than twice her age and big. Not fat, just tall and built, actually pretty attractive, if that was what you were into.  
Which she was not.

“You know I was kidding, right?” she said as she was led out the back door and into the alley behind the bar. “I mean, I’m a lesbian. I don’t fuck guys anymore.”

If she had been sober, she never would have let herself be led to a secluded place like this, but she’d left sober behind hours ago.

“That’s too bad,” one of the guys, Kyle (she thought that was his name - He looked like a Kyle) drawled. “You’ll know better than to bet your sweet little cunt next time then, won’t you?”

His buddy (Vince?) startled her by slapping her ass. “Hey!” she yelped, flailing at him, trying to slap him, but her motions weren’t co-ordinated. “Hands off.”

“Oh no, you’re ours tonight,” Vince laughed, grabbing her skirt and shoving it up to bunch around her waist, revealing her lacy thong.

“I’ll scream,” she yelped as they pulled her further into the alley and Kyle pushed her against the wall by the dumpster. “Call the cops! Help!”

The two men smirked. “Anyone who can hear you won’t care. They saw you slutting it up in there all night, flaunting your ass and betting it. You lost...we’re collecting!” Kyle told her, easily holding her struggling form in place.

Before she knew what was happening, Santana’s thong was torn away and her tube top joined her skirt, wrapped around her waist like a pair of belts.

“Don’t!” she begged as a hand slid between her legs, fingers probing her bald, slick cunt and flicking her clit.

“Horny bitch,” one of them laughed as he felt how wet she was. 

It wasn’t her fault that drinking made her horny!

When Kyle thrust into her, she cried out, in a mix of surprise and pain. It had been a while since she’d taken a cock and he was thick, stretching her tight cunt wide. Holding her to him, he lifted her against the wall and she reflexively wrapped her long, tanned legs around his hips as he began to fuck her against the rough bricks.

Again and again, he slammed into her, the sound of flesh on flesh and moans echoing through the alley. “Fuck, look at those tits bounce,” Vince said, making Kyle chuckle and step back, easily supporting Santana’s weight as he bounced her on his dick.

Hands on her ass made her moan. “Oh fuck, no, not there!” she panted as she felt fingers probing her asshole, thankfully slicked with something. A gasp escaped her when two rough digits pushed into her, finger fucking her ass in tandem with his buddy.

By the time she felt the blunt head of his cock pushing against her rear entrance, Santana had given up resisting. This was happening, so she might as well get off. Being mounted from behind made her scream, flinging her head back, hips jerking wildly.

Together, Kyle and Vince continued to ravage the teen’s holes, her small body rocking between them. It seemed to go on and on and Santana lost track of how many times she came, wailing and squirting, impaled on their big dicks.

Eventually, Both men came, buried deep inside the wrecked girl. She whimpered as they pulled out, feeling cum gushing from her raw, gaped holes. Unable to hold herself up, she sank to her knees when Kyle set her down, but that seemed fine with him.

“Suck,” Kyle ordered, grabbing her ponytail and leading her mouth to his dripping cock. The filthy concrete alley ground bit into her knees as she took his cock into her mouth, gagging as he pushed deep into her throat without warning. Having to suck the earthy taste of her own ass off of Vince’s dick was even worse and, by the time she was done, they were both hard again.

In a daze, Santana didn’t try to fight as Kyle pulled her back onto his cock, sitting her on his lap atop a sturdy looking wooden crate. She moaned softly, head lolling as he fondled her tits, squeezing the firm, heavy flesh. Feeling Vince moving behind her, Santana whimpered, assuming Vince was planning to fuck her ass again.

She was wrong.

“Oh God!” she screamed, body shaking helplessly as Vince rammed his cock into her already sore and stuffed cunt, right beside Kyle’s. Neither man was small and it felt like they were tearing her in two, stretching her cunt out beyond what the tight hole could take. It was just too much and with a final wail, she slumped between them, out cold.

A slap to her cheek roused Santana, who blinked dumbly at Kyle as the man moaned and came, once again flooding her unprotected pussy with cum. Vince soon followed, their thrusting cocks churning their cum into a frothy mess.

As she slipped to the ground again, Santana touched her puffy cunt, feeling how gaped it was, feeling the copious amounts of cum oozing out of the abused twat. “My poor pussy,” she moaned in a daze. When she tried to stand, her legs were too weak and she slumped onto her hands and knees, legs spread wide to avoid putting pressure on her sore holes.

“Stay there!” Kyle ordered, amusement in his voice, and suddenly Vince was there, grabbing her and holding her in place.

“Huh?” she asked, then whined as something probed her sore nether region. Glancing over her shoulder, she gasped, “NO!” Kyle was helping a big dog push it’s cock into her. The animal was all dark fur and muscle, teeth gleaming in the light of the alley. “Please, don’t do this!”

The dog didn’t listen to her though. Realizing what was happening, he stepped over her, powerful legs bracketing her slim body as he loomed behind her. The beast arched his back, hips humping against her until he slid home, big doggy dick easily entering her soggy, loose hole.

As Santana let out a cry of shame, the dog began to hammer into her so hard that he knocked her arms out from under her and her cheek hit the dirty ground. The two men watched as the stray dog raped her roughly, sipping their beers and enjoying the show, occasionally taking pictures of her degradation.

Santana shuddered, tears streaking her cheeks as the dog lapped sweat off of her back. It was the most depraved thing she had ever done or had done to her, but that didn’t stop her over-sensitive pussy from responding. She shrieked as the dog forced its knot into her, the most humiliating of her many unwanted orgasms that night.

“Fuck, that thing has to be the size of a softball,” one of the men laughed, but she was beyond telling them apart. All she could do was lay there, drooling on the cement, feeling 10” of dog cock and huge knot throbbing inside her….

The beast howled as he came, cock pulsing inside her and making her twitch and moan. After he came, the dog lost interest and tried to climb off of her, but they were tied together by his knot and only managed to drag her a few feet before giving up and just giving the occasional tug to try to get loose. 

A slurping, wet plop filled the alley when he finally scampered off and Santana collapsed to the ground. She ached all over and moaned wordlessly as her legs were spread and something cold and hard was forced into her battered, abused cunt. “Ngh,” she groaned, then yelped as her ponytail was used to pull her face up.

“Don’t worry. Slut, just something to remember us by...or not!” one said as both of them jerked off, coating her face with thin streaks of cum. Then one of them pressed a bottle of cheap tequila to her lips, forcing her to drink & drink & drink…..

It was almost noon when Santana woke, groaning as sunlight hit her eyes. Every inch of her body hurt and she shifted, wincing as her bare tits scraped against the rough ground. After some struggle, she pushed herself up onto shaky hands and knees and eventually managed to stand.

A dog sat nearby, licking himself and gazing at her as she pulled her top up and her skirt down, trying to ignore the gobs of cum leaking from her aching asshole. Reaching down, she discovered that the strange feeling between her legs was due to a beer bottle in her cunt and when she tried to remove it she nearly fell over. It wasn’t coming out of her dry cunt.

Eventually, she managed to limp to her car, leaving a trail of cum behind her, just hoping no one saw her. The fact that her parents were away for the weekend was a blessing.

The reflection that greeted her in her bathroom mirror made her groan. Her hair was a matted mess, her make up smeared by sweat and the dried cum that coated her face. Her knees were bruised and scraped, nipples red and sore and, when she stripped, she saw that her asshole was a bruised, puffy mess, still oozing cum.

Dried cum caked her ass and thighs, clumping and clotting around the the bottle, which her dry, swollen pussy still clung to tightly.

Realizing that there was only one way to get it out, Santana leaned against the wall of her shower and began to rub her tender clit, trying not to think about what had happened.

But it was all she could think about…..

She remembered playing pool and fucking some guys in an alley...ick, but at least she got some stellar orgasms out of the deal. The one she had doggy style was probably in her Top 5 ever.

Slowly, as her pussy grew damp, she began to rock the bottle, loosening it up. It hurt, but also felt good and soon she found that she was fucking herself with the bottle. It was intense and she pinched her irritated clit, grunting as she shook through an orgasm, splashing the tub with her release.

That finally allowed her to ease the bottle out and thick cum poured sluggishly down her thighs, making her groan in distress. Without thinking, she scooped the mess up on her fingers and sucked them clean.

Yeah, she was definitely hitting that bar up again next weekend….

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Memem Fills from Glee and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
